Christmas in Twighlight Town
by Annabella Morte
Summary: Just what the title says...More than one POV.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again... Well, here I am, nervous as all hell...Um...this story will have three chapters-if I don't decide to cut this early..._

_Uhm... None of the characters used in this fanfiction are mine...It's fan fiction...meaning, I came up with another (already used) plot and um...try to make it my own by using my own style of writing..._

_AHEM! sorry about that! I'm just really nervous with this story...it's been my baby since December last year and...well, I really want this to be good..._

_You don't have to be nice though...CRITISISM IS WELCOME..._

_Let the games...er...show...whatever...begin!_

Annabella

* * *

"_Cloud." _He hissed his name, touching his shoulder lightly.

Groaning erupted from underneath the layers of blankets and a pale hand reached out, to grab the white doctors coat the male wore.

"Your wounds, I need to tend to them. You also happen to have school." The black haired doctor said.

"Toocoldgobyelater." the muffled voice replied, as the doctor sighed, reaching over and taking all of the blankets off the blond teen.

"Cloud, please."

Finally, the curled up form of the blond, opened both brilliantly blue eyes and uncurled, finally noticing the darkened room, and how tired the older man sounded. He laid flat on his back as the other examined him.

"Sorry, Auron, um, could I shower before you do anything else?" said the blond, the question still awkward.

The doctor nodded, murmuring something in reply.

"Excuse me?"

"I said yes." replied the doctor, standing and walking out-as the sound of a kettle suddenly reached their ears.

The blond nodded, and sat up, putting his palm against his forehead, as he tried to shake off the dizziness that assaulted him. "Damn." he said, standing. _It's not the first time this has happened, I should be used to it by now. _He thought, grabbing his clothes off his dresser and chucking them into the bathroom sink-walking down the hallway, his nose being smothered with the inviting smell of pancakes, coffee, & cinnamon.

"It smells good," he said, smiling grimly as he grabbed the coffee from the black haired doctor, "thank you, by the way, Auron."

Auron made a face, which quickly disappeared, as he poured himself another cup. "I suggest you watch what you take from me, Cloud, for all you know it could be poisoned, or otherwise." he replied, arching an eyebrow with amusement.

"What's the otherwise?"

"Any number of deadly pills or hallucinogenic drugs, that sort of thing." he said nonchalantly, drinking deeply.

The blond nodded, finishing off his own cup, setting it down on the table nearby. "I call cleaning up the kitchen-don't you dare touch it until I get home." he said, casting an airy wave as he walked back towards the bathroom to shower.

Suddenly, he stopped and turned to face the older man, a look of sincerity on his face, "I really meant what I said Auron, thank you very much."

The other nodded, a ghostly smile appearing quickly and disappearing just as fast as it had come. "I know Cloud."

Cloud finally smiled, turning around and heading into his hot, tiled sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora blinked, staring at his clock, it couldn't be that time-could it? **8:45 AM **continued to shine in his eyes. He groaned loudly, sitting up despite the protests that his body made. He shook his head, crawling out from beneath Roxas and Namine. "Get up guys, school's started." he murmured, going over to the closet and grabbing a gray long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark jeans. "I call first shower." he said to no one in particular.

When he finally emerged from his shower, the first thing he noticed was the frantic shouting that rang throughout the house-obviously, Axel was here, and so was Kairi, which meant Riku was around as well, and that meant that Xigbar had somehow managed to get there to bother poor Namine who was probably trying to get all of them a decent breakfast before they piled into someone's car to drive too fast to that hell they called High School…

Suddenly, through all the noise and commotion, the door bell rang. _Oh god, no more people, there's no way we can get all these people in a single car! _Sora thought, shaking his head as he traveled down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room, to the front door. He opened it, only to be tackled by a snow covered Cloud.

"I missed you!" came the uncharacteristic and very enthusiastic greeting from the blond as he sat up, getting on his feet. Sora stared, bewildered, he had just been tackled by Cloud Strife himself…? _Is the world coming to an end? _he mused.

Cloud was dressed in a leather jacket, jeans, old army boots, and a strikingly white turtle-neck. He clutched a motorcycle helmet in one hand and a pair of leather gloves in another. A brilliant smile graced his lips as he looked down at the confused brunette.

Finally, Sora managed to find his voice, "Cloud, what are you doing here? I thought you were away for holidays and weren't going to be back for another two months? How long has it been anyway? Three months?"

The blond continued to grin as he shook his head, "Nope. I decided not to go with my Dad, it was a business trip anyway, I would have gotten in his way…and yeah, Sora…ah…3 months…" he replied with a shrug, shutting the door with his foot.

Sora stood as well, realizing his back was wet from the snow that had gotten into the house.

"Well, Namine was fixing-"

"Sora, um, breakfast is ready, we're all running late so get the container with the blue lid." interrupted the timid voice of Namine.

Sora smiled softly, turning to face her. "Thanks a whole lot Namine, you're the best." he said, hugging her. "Just to let you know-"

"You're getting a ride with Cloud-I know." she replied, the light pink that shadowed her face made her look even more adorable, seeing as she was uncharacteristically dressed, in a denim skirt that went down to her knees, with sky blue leg warmers, and a blue long sleeve shirt to match.

"Oh, and Ms. Namine, you look beautiful." said Cloud charmingly, walking over and taking her hand to gently place a kiss upon her delicate skin.

She responded by blushing harder and nodding, murmuring something along the lines of: "Good morning to you too Cloud, it's good to see you again." before walking away, to go tend to a very loud and complaining Axel.


	3. Chapter 3

_Why in the hell is school so boring? _thought Xigbar impatiently, staring at the clock. _We've got five minutes left and yet they just want to torture us? Jesus, just because their lives are fucked up doesn't mean we all have to suffer, besides, that's not how the real world works-someone's life gets fucked up and no one notices, I know… Damnit, this sucks. _He tapped his fingers on the desk, watching the seconds tick by slowly, it was five minutes until the last bell rang and they could all go home. _I wonder how Namine is doing? _he thought absent-mindedly, grabbing his things and packing them away slowly, still waiting for the wail of the intercom.

Finally, it came-screeching a melody to his ears and he lept to his feet, and exited the room. He traveled down the hall quickly, and headed straight towards the home economics room.

"Hey Namine." he said, as he set his bag down on the floor and pulled an apron from a near-by hook.

"Hello Xigbar, how was your day?"

"Meh. Look, can we get this over with?"

Namine turned towards him with a strange look on her face, she had a small spot of flour on her face, and a gooey wooden spoon in her left hand, seeing as she was stirring a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough.

"Do you want to be here Xigbar?"

He smiled weakly at her, holding in his sarcasm, only for her would he be polite-because of how much she did for all of them.

"Not really, but I'll stay."

"Well-" her reply was interrupted, by the loud entrance of Roxas, Sora, Demyx, and Cloud.

"But Roxxxxxie, I don't want to be here!" whined Demyx.

Sora and Cloud were laughing and stumbling into the room as if drunk, while Roxas continued to drag Demyx over to a table, all the while trying to convince him how good it was to be there.

"Damn, here already? And the party was just getting started." Xigbar said, putting his hands on his hips, an eyebrow cocked, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Oh shut up Xigbar and help Namine, god knows you need the experience." snapped a fuming Roxas.

"Oh is Bwondie-"

Xigbar's retort was interrupted, by Namine quietly finishing the conversation with: "Can we please get on with our lives or do we have to stand here wasting valuable time?"


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud stepped through the door, and listened to the quiet that engulfed the house, Auron was not back from his day of work-despite the fact that it was nearing the holidays. Cloud sighed when he reached the kitchen, the dishes were dried in the rack sitting next to the sink, it looked like groceries had just been bought, and a note lay on the counter. He treaded to the counter and picked up the note, sighing as he read the words:

_Cloud-_

_Not going to be home until late, got groceries, make something nutritional for you to eat, and no "wild" parties tonight (like you would). people can come over-_

_chicken, steak, and fish in freezer, call your father._

_1-(969)-815-3567 ext. 8659_

_Make sure you lock the door if you leave._

_-Auron_

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, glaring at the note. "Can't you at least be around for me to give you the present?" he murmured. Again, he shook his head but let go of his nose and grabbed the cordless phone sitting next to the stove. Punching in the numbers, he sat on the counter.

A loud ringing followed, and he waited until hearing Vincent's voicemail. He sighed again and leaned against the wall, saying, "Hey dad, it's Cloud, I just wanted to check in and see how things were. Merry early Christmas, by the way. Give me a call back if you can."

He hung up the phone and stared at it in his hands. He wanted to call Sora and go somewhere with him, but Sora had insisted that he stay home and have a quiet evening alone, despite all of his protests.

'_and besides,'_ he had said, '_I need to go shopping for gifts. I can't have you seeing what you're going to get!'_

"Damn Sora." said Cloud under his breath, biting his lip. He blinked, staring down at the phone some more, deciding to call someone else, someone he "hadn't" seen in awhile…Leon.

* * *

_So, I know that I didn't "catch the essence" of the characters I've used so far... But, I really can't help but make them into my own..._

_Um...Aside from still being nervous, I really hope you guys like this-I know it has it's share of errors, but please know I've revised and gone over this not only by myself but with others around... The overall POV is Cloud, Xigbar, Sora. It kinds of gets jumbled after awhile-but I'll be sure to let you know of the changes..._

Annabella


End file.
